


Colors of the Wind.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Girls and their Apes. [1]
Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: American History, American Sign Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Love at First Sight, Native American Character(s), Native American Culture, Racism, Racist Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Cheyenne Walker is a fifteen year old Powhatan girl who lives in the forest that surrounds San Francisco for ten years with her fellow Powhatan tribe members. Cheyenne and her family, with their friends, have all return to their Powhatan Ancestor, before the Settlers had arrived in America in 1607.Cheyenne knows very well the dangerous nature of humans, having learn about the violence and cruelty of the Settlers through stories and lessons from the elders within her tribe. So when Cheyenne meets Blue Eyes during one of her walks in the forest, she is able to understand the distrust and hostile nature of the primates living with them in the forest.Can Cheyenne show Caesar and the Primates that she and her people understand the corruption and violence of humans due to the cruelty and injustice done to her Powhatan tribe and other native American tribe? Or would it all fail when the Apes go to war against the humans?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheyenne and her tribe are the only humans who are naturally immune to the deadly ALZ-113 virus, or Simian Flu. This had caused them to be chase out of the City and live in the Muir Woods.  
> Cheyenne and her tribe constants of her family, close and estranges, and friends of all of her family. Her grandfather was chief until his death, and his son, Cheyenne's father, became chief.  
> The First Chapter is from Cheyenne's point of view, she will be remembering her events from Rise of the Planet of the Apes.  
> Cheyenne was five years old in the Rise of the Planet of the Apes and her Powhatan grandfather worked in the primate Shelter, and he was the one of the keeper who are nice to the primates. Cheyenne listened to the stories told to her by her grandparents and listened to their lessons, involving nature and how all animals are their friends.  
> As a child, Cheyenne knew Caesar, Koba, Buck, Cornelia, Maurice and Rocket. Caesar had saved her from a gang of humans who had just killed her mother and grandmother, both of them were protecting a ape mother with her newborn.  
> They live deeper in the woods than Caesar and his colony, they have markers to mark where their territory begins and the apes end.  
> Cheyenne speaks English with American sign language together, it's a habit that she has always done.

**Chapter One: Cheyenne and her memories.**

_I will always remember the day, month, year and time that Caesar came to the primate shelter. His adopted father, William Rodman, came into the shelter with his girlfriend, Caroline Aranha, and I was standing behind my grandfather, John Landon, my_ Nek's _, my mother, daddy, when I saw him. Caesar was wearing human clothes and I had found that strange but when I looked at him and he met my eyes, I saw that he was different from the other primates, that was something I remembered very clearly. I had gone to_ Nohsh _, my father, and told me about Caesar and what I had noticed about him._

Nohsh _had explained to me why Caesar was more intelligent than the other apes. His mother was a test chimp to see if they could cure Alzheimer's disease and by using the drug ALZ-112, it had greatly increased her intelligence. But she had gone on a rampage and was killed, her actions had caused the project to be terminated. He told me that the drug had passed to her son, as she was pregnant with him at the time of the testing. I could see how much_ Nohsh _didn't like what had happened to Caesar's mother, how she was used as an experiment for curing Alzheimer's but at the cost of a chimp being killed simply because of she snapped, she was only protecting her newborn son, that no one knew about._

Nohsh _is a Native American of t_ _he Powhatan tribe, he, like the rest of his tribe, heavily believed that all nature and that all creatures and nature are our friends and family. He believed in spirits living among us and guiding us. He passed down stories and taught me about my culture and heritage, that were told to him by his mother and father,_ Numohshomus _and_ Nunohum _, my grandfather and my grandmother. Sorta of like Pocahontas the Disney Princess. Well, I'm more like her since_ Nohsh _is chief now, after_ Numohshomus's _death._

Nohsh _has long raven-black hair that he wears in a low ponytail and brown eyes, and a choker. He was tall and wide, I would ride on his broad shoulders as he walked down the aisle of the shelter, checking on the apes._

Nohsh _also told me that Caesar was sent here because he attacked  Douglas Hunsiker who had harmed Charles Rodman, who was having one of his episodes even though he was supposedly cured by the 112. I knew Charles and William, as well as Caroline. If my grandpa John was too busy a the shelter, and he didn't trust Dodge to watch me, Nek and Nohsh would have William, Caroline and Charles watch me. Now you're probably wondering how could William, Caroline and Charles babysat me without me knowing about Caesar. Well, William, Caroline and Charles only started to watch me after my fourth birthday and rarely after my fifth birthday, but I never meet Caesar however I did hear him up in his room._

 _So when he came to the shelter, I was finally formally introduce to him by William and Caroline. I knew he wasn't going to be able to fit in with the other apes because he was wearing clothes and he clearly didn't act like a normal chimp. And I was right, I had witness Rocket beating him up, and I scolded the alpha ape for that and went to call_ Nek _to come over to tend to his wounds. I think my friendly and compassionate nature got to Caesar because ever since that first day, he's always happy to see me whenever I came over to the shelter. There was a bond forming between Caesar and I, something that I would always cherish._

_But Caesar wasn't the only primate that I had a bond with, I had a bond with all the primates living in the Shelter, Buck would let me sit close to his cage, and Maurice would speak to me through sign language, something I knew very well because of my Powhatan heritage and culture, and Cornelia would let me take my nap in her pen. I was close to the other Primates as well, they had began to see me as their sole protection and care, especially to each other and from the chief guard, Dodge Landon._

_Dodge Landon. My Uncle._

_I never liked him,  even though he was my Uncle but he was_ Nek's _half brother. Her father had remarried after her mother died and he came into that second marriage._ Nek _didn't have such an high opinion of her half-brother, and she would come in to tend to the wounds of the primates , since she was a Vet, after he had a go at the apes here in the shelter._ Nohsh _would always call her whenever Dodge was gone. Like_ Nohsh _, the primates saw_ Nek _as a sole source of comfort and love, they knew that she would kick my uncle's butt whenever she had witness him abusing them and he would stop his abuse for about two weeks after the major beat down and would go back to beat them._

Nek _was a very beautiful, compassionate and loving woman, she had beautiful pale blond hair and pale jade green eyes, I have her eyes. But she was mean, blunt and short-tempered when it came to her brother and other people, she certainly wasn't a human-person, she was more of animal-person. So I never did understand how she could have loved Nohsh and myself as much as she did, but it was probably because_ Nohsh _was a Native American and he loved and respected all Nature and her creatures, and that what made them click and fell in love._ Nohsh _and_ Nek _taught me their belief and love when I started to talk and express interest in everything around me._

_I had always thought that nothing would change, I would continue to spend time at the shelter, helping my grandfather with his duties and try to avoid my uncle and helped Rodney. I would play with my primate friends, but I noticed something was different. Rocket was no longer the alpha, it was Caesar and I felt something was about to change, it was going to change the course of everyone's life forever. Including my and my family's life forever._

Nohsh _and_ Nek _had asked Rodney to watched me one day, because_ Nek _had to tend to a rhino and wanted_ Nohsh _help with him. So Rodney agreed to watch me and I was watching TV with him when Dodge called on the walki-talki, telling him to get to the pin. Rodney eventually got up after ignoring him for a while, he handed me the key to the large pin and told me to help somehow, like me, Rodney didn't like how Dodge would hurt the apes._

 _So, I ran to the pin and opened the cage, I saw my uncle shocking Caesar with his baton and I yelled at him to stop. He told me to shut up before he hit me as well. I remember my eyes had widen at that, my uncle never threaten me before, he was afraid of_ Nek _too much. And I didn't want to ran the risk of him striking me with that baton as well. So I watched as Caesar tried to get away from my uncle._

_And when Caesar grabbed his wrist, stopping him from swinging the baton at him again, and when Dodge had told him to let him go. I watched as Caesar slowly straightened up and he opened his mouth, baring his teeth. I thought he would roar at my uncle but what he did surprised everyone, both human and ape alike._

_Caesar shouted. "No!"_

_I was surprised by his first word, his human word, that I must have blank out because I didn't remember when Caesar was dragging Dodge with the chimp holding my hand with the baton still in the same hand. He had me standing in one place as I watched him put my uncle in a cage and locked him in. I watched him release the other apes and prevent them from killing Rodney, and I watched him put Rodney in a cage and locking him in. I looked over to see my uncle out of the cage and he made a break for the hose but Caesar had grabbed it and pulled it away from him._

_Maurice had came and stand before me, as if he was protecting me from Dodge. I think because he believed that Dodge would hit me because he had threatened to back in the play pen. I could tell that Maurice knew I was a little girl and I knew that Maurice and the other apes were like Caesar now, very smart and very much like a human._

_I saw my uncle grabbing the baton and turning it on, and when he came at Caesar, the chimp turned on the hose and hit him with the water. Water and electricity don't mix. Dodge died instantly, the strong current killing him. Maurice picked me up and shield me from the carnage done to his body once he had fallen to the ground and after Caesar had turn off the water. Maurice and the other apes found Caesar out the pin, where he had freed Buck. Maurice placed me on Buck's back, I wrapped my arms around the gorilla's back and braced myself as he and the other apes climbed up the tree and jumped through the windows, busting them._

_Once we were clear of the shelter, and came to a electricity plant, I watched Caesar gestured Buck to go in one direction, since I was still riding Buck's back, I had to go with him and the other apes. But I didn't stay with him, so I didn't see the Monkeygate incident, as most people called it now, that because once he reached the zoo where Nek works, Buck had freed the other apes and had gone to the Vet office. Buck plucked me from his back and set me down on my feet. When I turned to look up at him, Buck patted my head, making a soft pant before he gestured for me to go and find_ Nek _. I did but not before hugging him and telling him that I love him, Buck returned my hug and I felt him kiss my head, and I knew that he loved me as well._

 _I entered the Vet and immediately ran to find_ Nek _. I found her in her office, with_ Nohsh _, they were both surprised to see me. I told them everything what had happened. Everything. Even Dodge's death._ Nek _and_ Nohsh _weren't upset about his death, since they both had warned him that one day one of the apes would eventually getting tired of the abuse and kill him, and it look like_ Nek _and_ Nohsh _were right about that. I told them that I was worried about my friends, that I didn't want Buck to leave me here._ Nek _told me that he did it for my own protection but she also understood why I was upset because she and_ Nohsh _were worried about them as well._

_So Nohsh, Nek and I followed Caesar and the apes to San Francisco Bridge, there we had met up with William and Carolina. It was decided that William and I would go while Carolina, Nohsh and Nek would distract the guards. When we got to the bus that was lying on it side, William saw Caesar and called his name, the chimp was surprised to his adopted father there, me as well. Of course that was when an helicopter interrupted that moment and opened fired on all the apes, William had grabbed me and pulled us both behind the bus. When we finally walked around the bus, we saw Caesar throw a chain at the two men in the back and a cop in the front opened fire on Caesar. But he was saved by Buck who had died protecting Caesar._

_William had covered my eyes at one point but I heard a man screaming and than a splash. When he removed his hand from my eyes and led me to a police car, I had seen that the helicopter was gone and Buck's body lying near it. One of the apes must have pushed it over, with the man still inside. We got into the police car, with me in the backseat, it was fun but hopefully I never had to do that again._

_When we arrived at Muir Woods, William opened the door for me and helped me out. I followed him into the words, as he called out for Caesar, we were both looking up when suddenly a bonobo landed on William, knocking him to the ground. It startled a scream from me and I hide behind a tree stump as the scarred bonobo towered over William. Caesar suddenly appeared behind the bonobo and tossed him to the side, using his appearance to tell the aggressive bonobo to leave us alone._

_Caesar turned back to William and held out his hand, after a moment of hesitance, William took his hand and Caesar helped him up, and I stepped out from my hiding spot and grabbed onto William's jacket as he told Caesar to come home with him and he'll protect him. Caesar glanced over to the other apes and I looked over to see Maurice standing there. I released my hold on William's jacket and made my way towards him. Maurice walked towards me and signed that he's going to miss me and I knew than that I was never going to see him again. I hugged Maurice than I moved to Rocket and Cornelia. I pulled away when I heard Caesar telling William that he was home, I smiled when I saw William's shocked than his acceptance of his adopted son's choice._

_William held out his hand to me and I walked over to him, looking at Caesar as I came to stand in front of the older man, who had placed his hand on my shoulders. Caesar looked down at him before he gently scoffed and hugged me, I hugged him back. William and I watched Caesar walked towards the other apes, who parted in order to let him walk pass them. I looked up at William and tugged on his hand, he looked back at me and I smiled up at him, he returned my smile before we both looked over to see Caesar looking back at us. We were both smiling at him and Caesar turned around and jumped up the tree. We watched him climb up the tree with others apes climbing up other redwoods._

_William looked down at me and saying that it was time for us to leave, since my parents would be worried about me. I nodded my head, smiling, as we turned and headed back to the borrowed police car. While William and I were happy for Caesar and the apes at that moment, we both never accepted the chaos, violence and death that came afterwards. And that I would forever loose my innocence in all the events that occurs. No child should have gone what I had seen and gone through but I did, all children of the world, did and I think we all lost that innocence that all children are born with._

_A day after the Monkeygate scandal occurred, the confirmed deaths of eight people from the virus in the San Francisco area prompted the CDC and the WHO to declare a medical emergency and implement quarantine procedures. Less than a week later, the nationwide death toll had reached over 250,000. I could still remember seeing so many people wearing masks as they walk through the streets._ Nohsh _and_ Nek _had me wear a mask as I went outside to play but I was never allowed to take walks alone._

 _With no sign of a cure, San Francisco, my home and City, went into chaos, with citizens looting pharmacies and overwhelming hospitals._ Nohsh _,_ Nek _and the other parents kept all us children inside, saying that it was now too dangerous to continue to play and laugh. We, the children and myself, basically had to stop acting like children and start acting like adults too soon because now, there was no such thing as peace and freedom. Now is the time of fear and hatred._

 _The breakdown of law and order resulted in the intervention of the National Guard, and the appearance of various domestic terrorist groups, including Alpha/Omega and separatists in southern California. In Tennessee, Muslims were being used as scapegoats, and many were beaten to death. I remember waking up crying one night and Nohsh came running to check on me, I told him that I was scared that the other people would start seeing us as scapegoats as well and kill us. Nohsh had to reassure me that nobody was going to hurt me while he and_ Nek _were there._

 _We were slipping into chaos and racism, distrust and hatred was a dangerous mix and I think that was why_ Nohsh _and_ Nek _and the rest of the Native Americans, the Iroquois, Sioux, Navajo, Cherokee, Powhatan, Lenni Lenape, Chinook, Pequot, and Wampanoag have all started to plan to leave the city, to leave before the bloodthirsty mobs realize that besides the apes being immune to the virus, we were also immune to it and no one from the Native American tribes were dying. For some reason, Nek wasn't getting infected by the disease and she wasn't even Native American, she was only married into the family but Nek wasn't getting sick or anything, she was perfectly healthy._

_But when the connection between the virus and the escaped evolved apes became public knowledge, rioting mobs broke into various zoos and began killing apes, monkeys, and all other superficially simian-like mammals like tarsiers and sloths. It was than that I started to hate the humans, they were killing apes, monkeys and simian-like mammals for no reason, simply because they believed that they're like Caesar and the others, but they weren't. Those primates weren't even infected by the ALZ-113 gas, they were normal primates and innocent of the crimes they were accused of doing. But I wasn't the only one who had began to hate the other humans, the rest of the Native Americans did. It was like a repeat of the Native American wars, when one tribe had killed the white settlers but the settlers had accused all Native Americans for this crime. We began to trust in only each other after this and the urge to leave became stronger with each passing day._

_The Old World faired no better than the New. As in San Francisco, numerous major cities in Eurasia, including London, Paris, Rome and Shanghai saw widespread rioting and looting. In Belarus, an understaffed nuclear power plant went into meltdown. In the former Yugoslavia, fighting broke out between Serbs and Croats, with similar conflicts being reported among Hutus and Tutsis in Africa and Sunnis and Shi'ites in the Muslim world. In eastern China, the government went on a brutal crackdown of rebelling ethnic minorities. In the Democratic Republic of Congo, fighting broke out between North and South Kivu, dividing the region on ethnic and tribal grounds. Indonesia saw fewer cases of infection, and closed its borders. In Egypt, Muslims began burning Christians alive, and in India, a chemical spill in the Ganges resulted in some people seeing the burning river as a religious sign, and began immolating themselves in its waters._

_It like this outbreak gave everyone an excuse to act their darkest desires and start wars between enemies. I think_ Nohsh _and_ Nek _were waiting for the Modern verison of the Native American wars to happen but we were done preparing for depart and we vanished into the night. We entered Muir Woods Park but we continued to walk, wanting to go deeper and further away from the chaos and violence had has gripped San Francisco. During the journey to enter Muir Woods, I was afraid that someone would spot us, revealing that none of us were infected with the virus and we would have been either killed or used as experiments. But we weren't spotted nor did we ran the risk of stopping and getting spotted by them, so we kept walking._

_It was sometime later that Martial law was declared in 12 nations including the United States and Canada. Later on, all regular government functions were suspended indefinitely. Human civilization ultimately collapsed as civil unrest and economic collapse destroyed every country in the world. After sometime, the Simian Flu and the global panic began to subside, but by this time humanity had been shattered with only isolated survivor groups scattered across the globe._

_But when Martial Law was declared and the government collapsed, my tribe and rest of the tribes have found large bare section of lands never a large, wide and long river system and each tribe made it's home on either side of it. Like we were either neighbors by each other or cross each other, as if the river was a street between us. And it was, we used canoes to travel on the river to get to the other side._

_I never blamed or hated the evolved primates for the fall of the government and death of so many humans. They were the true victims to this, they were kidnapped, abused and  used as experiments. I was friends with Maurice, Buck, Rocket and Cornelia, and I was starting to form a friendship with Caesar. I was their only human friend, someone they trusted and knew would protect them from Dodge whenever I was at the Shelter. No, I don't blame them. If anything I blame and hate all those who had kidnap them, abused them and experimented on them._

_And I hated Dodge and the humans who abused the apes, I hated the poachers who take them from their homes and I hated Gen-Sys for using the apes as experiments to test out a drug to cure Alzheimer's, while it was a noble cause, it was what ultimate brought this upon us. So, no. I can never bring myself to place blame and hate the apes. Not when it was clearly the human race's fault in everything leading up to this rebellion._

_I didn't hate William, because he had tried to stop his boss going on with the ALZ-113 drug and he quit when Jacobs decided that his greed for money was more important than human lives. William was aware of the dangers of ALZ-113 to humans but Jacobs was the one who ignored that warning and killing us all._

_William and Caroline had died six months later, before we had lifted, I think it was Nohsh and Nek's final straw. We were there when they both died in each other's arms, and on their's wish, we burnt their bodies. But before he died, William had given me a picture of himself, Caroline, Charles and I, so that I would always remember him, even well after he had pass and I have grown up. I'll miss William, Caroline and Charles, and I will always miss them. But I didn't just lose them, I also lost my grandpa John, he had gotten the disease and later passed on._

_It was decided among the other tribal leaders that while each tribe will have their own chief that_ Nohsh _was High Chief, the King of all tribes,_ _and I am_ Nohsh's _heir and_ Nek _is Queen, I think it suited Nek well, she's the only woman I know who was both strong and elegant. I would be a Princess among the Native Americans. It wasn't something I would have ever believed would happen, but it would seem that is the path that I now walk on but sometimes I wonder if this was truly my path or was I meant for something greater? Does the Dream-Giver still wait for me? I don't know but I was determined to find out what was my true path besides being the Princess of Native Americans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter. I added more about her father and mother, and her mother is still alive and her name is Savannah Landon, she is the half-sister of Dodge Landon and the daughter of John Landon. Her mom works as a highly famous and talented animal vet, who loves and cares for all creatures.  
> Her father works at the Primate Shelter as well, and like his late father, her father is very well respected and loved by the primates. He even had a strange relationship with Buck, as the Gorilla only allowed him to come into his cage and leave his cage, unharmed.  
> Her grandmother and grandfather died before 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes', when Savannah was three, so her memory of her grandparents are blurry at best.

**Author's Note:**

> The huts, clothing and where Cheyenne and the rest of the Powhatan people is dead on similar to the Powhatan tribe from Disney's Pocahontas. So everything is similar to that.  
> I made them being naturally immune to the Simian Flu.


End file.
